


Maybe

by MDnata



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other characters just mentioned - Freeform, Post-Episode s09e03, Sad Daryl Dixon, Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDnata/pseuds/MDnata
Summary: Now, it was Negan´s turn to join the community of the dead. To become a memory, a bad dream.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something cause the newest episode made me a bit sad. In a good way but still.

# Maybe 

Arat´s death changed everything for them. Had it been justified? Yes… maybe. There was a line that even Negan had been unwilling to cross and she had crossed it. With a smile they said. 

Killing children had been and would always be punishable by death, in Daryl´s mind at least. 

Of course, Carol had done the deed too, but that was different. 

Maybe. 

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn´t. They had walked away and Arat´s cries, the tears in her terrified eyes would without a doubt haunt Daryl´s already sleepless nights for a day or too – maybe more, maybe less, who the fuck knew – only to be drowned by the memories of Glenn and Abraham and Denise, Merle and Beth and Lori and T-Dog and Dale. 

And Carl. 

Now, it was Negan´s turn to join the community of the dead. To become a memory, a bad dream. He needed to die because Daryl needed him to be dead. He didn´t want to be afraid anymore. He didn´t want to hope anymore. To regret. 

He was tired. So very fucking tired. He could see the man´s eyes whenever he closed his own, and he would remember that brief moment of being wanted just for being the way he was – for being _who _he was. Sometimes the thought of a different life crossed his mind. How different the things would have been, had he only met Negan before he´d met Rick.__

__

__Maybe loving Negan wouldn´t have hurt as much as it hurt to love Rick. Maybe Negan would have loved him back. Maybe. The bastard _was _kind of a jerk.___ _

___ _

___Still, at the end of the day, Daryl would never give up the life Rick had given him, back at the beginning. He only hoped the man could someday find it in himself to forgive him. Not for destroying his dreams of a better future (for that, he and Mags didn´t deserve to be forgiven) but for dying a stupid, meaningless death in the hands of a man Rick feared more than any other living person._ _ _

___ _

___Daryl had promised Maggie he´d go back to Alexandria and end Negan, once and for all. For her and her baby (for Glenn). He was going to do it too. Even if it meant he´d probably get offed the list of the living while doing it. But that was okay. Mags was strong, she would be just fine without his ass to look after. Carol too had Ezekiel. And Rick had his family._ _ _

___ _

___Daryl was going to make things right for himself._ _ _

___ _

___For once, he was going to do what he wanted and do it _only _for himself. He was choosing the way and the time he was going to die and he was going to take Negan with him.___ _ _

___ _

___Maybe, if they left this newborn world together, they´d meet again on the other side._ _ _

___ _

___Maybe, if they left at the same time, they´d be born again, in another life, in another time, and have a chance to share a life together. A little less bloody one, if that wasn´t too much to ask._ _ _

___ _

___Or maybe they´d just be dead._ _ _

___ _

___At least they´d be dead together._ _ _

___ _

___Daryl was tired of being alone._ _ _


End file.
